


In Your Own Little World

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [25]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Dragons, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Kissing, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: You just got lost in each other's eyes.





	In Your Own Little World

**Author's Note:**

> Right after HTTYD 2 ends  
> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (D/N) = dragon name

**In Your Own Little World**

**For AnimalPrincess55**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**You are both 20**

***************************

Hiccup wrapped his arm around you and kissed you on the lips, the whole village cheering at the victory against Drago, which just finished.

Hiccup was also chief now; Toothless was the king of all dragons. The alpha dragon is another way to say it but "the king of all dragons" sounds way cooler than "the alpha dragon."

That night, there was a huge party for the victory, but it was also kinda sad since Stoick had died. Being Hiccup's girlfriend, you wanted to make sure Hiccup was okay and not pushing his emotions away for the benefit of you and everyone else. Sure, he might do it in front of other people, but you would make sure he got the crying out of his system when y'all were alone.

"Hiccup?" you asked, when he was finally at a distance from everyone else.

"Yes, (Y/ N)?" he asked, sadness lingering in his green eyes.

You slowly walked up to him and cupped his cheek. "Are you okay?"

He leaned into your gentle touch. "Of course, mi'lady. Why wouldn't I- never mind."

"You know, Hic, it's okay to cry. No one will judge you."

He hid his sorrow with a smile. "I'm fine, (Y/ N). Thanks for your concern," and walked off.

He seemed to be handling everything very well, but you knew how good he could be at hiding his true emotions when he really wanted to. He walked confidently around the Great Hall, making sure everything was in its proper place. The first half of the evening would be mourning over the death of the previous chief, Stoick. The second half would be celebrating the victory against Drago and his Bewilderbeast.

You walked over to Valka, who was new to the village and Hiccup's long lost mom. "Hello, again," you greeted. She seemed very nice and she was very beautiful. You could see where Hiccup took after his mom in many ways. Especially his love of dragons.

"Hello, dear," she greeted, smiling. "How are you?"

"I am doing, uh, very well," you lied.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" she asked, seeing right through your lie. You burst into tears and she pulled you into a hug.

Stoick was like the father to you, since you lost yours before you were even born. And your mother died when you were eleven, so he was the only parent-ly love you had in years.

You explained it to her and felt much better after telling someone how you felt. You gave her a smile and thanked her.

"No problem, dear." The joyful part of the night had recently started to you went back inside and started talking to Valka, to get to know her. "So," she asked, "how do you know Hiccup?"

"Well, he was the chief's son, everyone knows him. But Stoick also took me in when my mother died when I was eleven, so I kinda lived with them. Soon I had a tiny crush on Hiccup, even though back then he wasn't very well liked. My crush kinda grew into love- I first noticed that I loved him when I was thirteen. When we were fifteen Hiccup found Toothless and I found (D/N), my night fury," you gestured to her (she was next to you), "and we trained them together. The same day we found them in the cove Stoick wanted us to start Dragon killing training. We had wanted to be the best dragon killers the village had ever seen until that day. When we tried to kill Toothless and (D/N) we just couldn't, even though they were tied up and completely helpless, so we set them free, our dreams of killing dragons gone. Back then, Hiccup loved Astrid, so I constantly heard him telling me how much he loved Astrid. She was more suited for a future chief like him, so I didn't blame him for liking her more than little scrawny me. After we defeated the red death, Hiccup became popular and Astrid started liking him back. They even dated for six months, but it didn't work out so they broke up. Hiccup was sixteen he finally told me that he loved me and asked me out, which I happily said yes to."

"Yup," a warming voice said from behind you as a pair of strong arms wrapped around you waist. "And I couldn't be happier." He turned his head and started kissing your neck.

"N- Neither c- could I," you stuttered, trying to control your blush, keep your thoughts straight, and continue standing. Let's just say once Hiccup started sucking and biting your neck you failed. Your face was a bright red, your knees buckled, and you would've fallen if Hiccup hadn't supported your weight, and your mind blocked almost everything else out as it focused on Hiccup's lips and teeth against your neck.

"Hiccup!" You heard Valka yell. "Leave the poor girl alone!"

With a laugh, Hiccup lifted his head and agreed, "Alright, mom." He waited till he was sure you could stand on your own before moving to your side with just one arm around your waist.

You shook your head out of your daze and tried to calm your racing heart down. Hiccup just loved knowing he had this much of an effect on you.

"T- Thanks, Mrs. Haddock," you thanked.

"You're welcome, and, please, call me Valka."

"Alright. And, Hiccup," you started.

"Yes, love?" he smirked.

"Stop doing that to me!"

He tried to contain his laughter. "Stop doing what, mi'lady?"

"You know what, you dork!"

"Alright, but only for now." He mouth went back to your neck. "But tonight I have something special planned so you better prepare yourself." He started sucking on the spot he had just left. Before you lost your mind, you stepped away.

"Hiccup!" you yelled. "Stop that!"

"Sorry," he laughed, not sounding very sorry at all, "I couldn't help myself."

You rolled your eyes as Hiccup wrapped his arms around you. "Sure you couldn't."

Valka's laughing pulled you two out of your own little world. "You two are adorable," she said.

"We are not!" you both protested, in unison, which made her and a few surrounding villagers laugh even harder.

"Yes, you are," Astrid said, stepping into view. "You two can so easily get lost in your own little world. I can recall many times you have spent time just staring into each other's eyes or in each other's embrace and that's just the times I know about!"

You blushed and looked at the floor. Hiccup used his free hand (with the other around your waist) to rub the back of his neck. "Ha ha, Astrid's hilarious," he joked.

"And you know it, dragon boy."

You giggled at Hiccup's nickname. He smirked at you, "You think that's funny?" You nodded, giggling again. "Well how about THIS!?" he shouted the last word and lifted you into the air and spun you around, his hands on your waist. You were lost in your own little world again as you rested your hands on his wrists and laughed, looking into his bright emerald green eyes filled with love and happiness.

He brought you slowly to the ground and wrapped his right arm completely around your waist. His left hand cupped your cheek as you stared in each other's eyes.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," you whispered back.

He gently pulled you into a kiss and the villagers cheered and clapped again, but it's not like either of you noticed.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
